


Who Will You Tell If Not Me?

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Series: Friends Really Know Better [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, More Fluff, again everyone is gay, and there's a surprise ship, basically just stupid girls in love that need a little push, buffy is me but gayer, some tyrus but a lot of bandi, the missing scenes from the other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: What can be better than Cyrus's two best friends getting together? Nothing.So Cyrus better start working on that, all while avoiding being distracted by his own crush.





	Who Will You Tell If Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Friends Are The Best Matchmakers, so you should read the first part if you haven't.  
> It's mostly some missing scenes from the other story with some inner monologue (this time Cyrus's POV! yay)  
> there's very little dialogue both parts share, but it's still a different POV so you might get new information.  
> hope you have fun!

Cyrus had the most mind-blowing day.

It started with him dragging Buffy to the gym so she can have a one on one with TJ in order to prove to her the two could play together. The mind blowing part started when Buffy revealed she was starting her own _girls' basketball team_! How amazing was that? Cyrus could not be more proud of his friend, she was the most incredible, ambitious, young lady he's ever met.

Then, as the three teens exited the gym together, TJ gave Buffy the best rapology to ever exist! True, he wasn't sure any other rapolgies existed, but this one definitely took the cake. This time it was TJ Cyrus was seriously proud of. He came such a long way from the scary-basketball-guy he used to be when Cyrus first met him. Cyrus already got to see this better side of the athlete in the past; swinging together, TJ helping him in his Bar Mitzva, when he opened up to him about his learning disabilities and of course when he helped Cyrus learn how to do a somersault.

All this time Cyrus felt like the two were in a bubble and he was having so much fun with the taller boy. But now, seeing him go out of his way to be nice to his best friend, Cyrus felt he was seeing him in a new light.

Before he knew it, his heart was going _ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_.

"So... You two certainly looked chummy with each other back there," Buffy said as the two friends watched the defeated basketball player walk away.

"Uhm."

And if you think all this was mind-blowing, wait until you hear what Cyrus discovered that night.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

"No way!" That was all Cyrus could respond with to what Andi just told him.

It was late but Andi sounded like she really needed to share and Buffy was still busy with her family night. That's how Cyrus found himself, sitting at his desk at 9 PM facetime-ing his friend in his pajamas.

"Yes way! And we had the whole thing planned, you know? We got the ring and made dinner and _the cake_! It could have been perfect." Andi sighed.

"That's so crazy. I can't believe you were going to propose. And that _your dad_ is going on tour." He put both hands on the side of his face to emphasize his shock.

Cyrus saw Andi leaning back on her chair through his phone's screen. "I know. With all said and done, I'm actually really happy for him. I'm disappointed we won't get a fall wedding but playing on tour is his dream." She leaned forward again and put her chin or her hand, her elbow resting on the desk. "Plus, how cool will it be to have a rock-star dad?"

The two friends smiled together at the thought and then started chatting about different matters. Cyrus told Andi the 'TJ is like a puppy' story, and to his dismay she only rolled her eyes at him in response. Andi told him about how she hasn't talked to Jonah since he left for camp and how she really didn't miss him at all.

"Really?" asked Cyrus. "You sounded pretty devastated when he first left." He tried to get a good look at her despite the dark room she was sitting in.

"I know, but it feels like ages ago. I feel like I'm finally 100% over Jonah Beck. To be honest I think I was for a while but I was too hung up on the past to see it."

Cyrus was really glad his friend finally put this whole mess behind her. Sure it was hard for him to witness while he himself had a crush on Jonah, but even without it, seeing the train wreck that was Andi's relationship with him was pretty painful. He decided it was also a good time to let Andi in on the new development of _his_ feelings. At least the ones related to Jonah.

"Uh. Same."

This time it was Andi's turn to squint her eyes at the screen. "What do you mean _'same'_ , Cyrus?!"

"It means-" he smiled- "that I'm 100% over Jonah Beck as well."

"How did you not tell me?" Andi laughed.

"I'm telling you now!" He put his hands up in defense and cracked a smile.

Cyrus knew he was usually more share-y with Buffy when it came to his love, or well, crush life, because so far Andi's involvement with his previous crush made it too painful to talk to her about it. He wasn't ready to admit his new crush to her yet (he barely could admit it to himself), but he was hoping that could change soon. After all, Andi was one of his two best friends in the whole world.

After they talked a little about Jonah, they went back to the first topic of their conversation.

"I still can't believe Bowie will be gone for so long." Said Andi. By now, both teens found their way to their beds, each lying on the pillow with their phone propped up against a book or a stuffed animal in Cyrus's case. "I hope mom will be okay."

Cyrus looked at her sadly. He was sure she was going to miss her dad as well. "Remember how awful it was when Buffy went away? We missed her so bad! But at least we had each other. And now you and Bex have each other, and you got both me _and_ Buffy. You will be okay," He really wished he could hug his friend right then.

"Yeah.." Andi looked very pensive at what he said, making Cyrus wonder what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just the time Buffy went away. I really did miss her. I thought I would go crazy!"

"I know. She's such a great friend." He smiled. To his surprise, Andi only swallowed and turned her head towards the ceiling, so he could only see the shadows on the side of her face and not her eyes. "What is it?

"I-" He could barely see that she was biting her lips. "I'm not so sure I like her as a friend anymore."

"WHAT?! But you are best friends! We are the Good Hair Crew! What do you mean you don-"

"I mean-" she took a big breath- "that when Buffy moved it made me realize what she really meant for me. How important she is to me."

"But…" Finally, Andi turned back to look at the camera and let Cyrus see her face. "Oh," he said, " _oh_!"

Andi covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. "Please stop making that face." She said to her palms.

"What face?" Cyrus asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"That face!" she peeked between her fingers only to see Cyrus practically bouncing on his bed with excitement.

"I can't help it! My two best friends are going to be _girlfriends_! This is the best thing that ever happened to me!" And the craziest thing he discovered today by far.

"Oh my god Cyrus, don't say that." She finally revealed her face again. "It's not like she even likes me back, It's just a small crush."

"Hey, don't go and destroy a guy's dream." He pouted which made Andi laugh.

"Cyrus, you're ridiculous."

"And you are in love with your best friend." He sighed dramatically, clasping his hands together.

"Aahah!" Andi buried her face in her pillow this time, knocking the phone face down on the bed so all Cyrus could see now was black.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" He joked, but only received another muffled scream in return. "Don't worry, Andi. It will be okay," he tried to reassure her. At last, the picture on his screen moved again and he saw Andi's flustered cheeks.

"Yeah." She sighed again. Cyrus let out a soft chuckle, and bit his lips to hold it back. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, "It's just that there's a saying that the gays group together."

At last, Andi laughed too. "This is ridiculous! Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm pan."

"You're a pan?" Cyrus asked in confusion, "I thought you were human."

Andi almost choked on her spit with laughter after that comment. It took her a moment to calm down enough to start breathing again and explain what she meant. "Pansexual means I'm attracted to the person regardless of gender."

" _Oh_. That makes sense! Hm.." He put a finger on his chin as if pondering.

"Are you trying to think if you're pan?" Andi let out another small laugh.

"I was." He gave a crooked smile. "And I'm not. 100% gay." Right after the words left his mouth he eyed his bedroom door suspiciously. It was quiet. "Where did you learn that fancy word, anyways?"

"Actually, I didn't think about it until-" she stopped herself, thinking of what to say next- "uhm, a friend told me about it, and it just fit me so perfectly."

"A friend? Who? Do I know them?"

"Cyrus…" She gave him a _look_.

"Right." She can't out them. He was the first to know that. "I'm glad you told me, Andi."

"Me, too."

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Cyrus was so freaking excited. He had the best day yesterday and he absolutely couldn't wait to tell his friends. "You are never going to believe what I did yesterday!" he exclaimed the second he spotted Buffy and Andi at their lockers before class.

"What did you do, Cyrus?" Andi asked.

"I," Cyrus began, proudly pointing at himself, "shot a basket!"

"You _what_?" Cyrus wasn't sure if he should have been offended by the shock in Buffy's voice, but then again, it was fairly justified.

"I shot a basket!" Cyrus was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "TJ asked me to hang out at the park and he brought a basketball and he said we should play and I said 'oh no, no way, I can't even shoot one basket' and then TJ was all like 'no problem, Underdog, I will teach you' and then I tried to throw the ball and it didn't go in the hoop but TJ showed me what to do and I tried to throw the ball a bunch of times and I HIT HIM IN THE FACE with the ball once and his nose started to bleed and I felt so bad but he said it was okay and then he helped me with my stance and the position of my arms and then I DID IT!" Finally, he stopped for air before adding, "it only took me 34 tries!"

Both Andi and Buffy looked at him in shock, trying to process his long rant.

"TJ taught you how to shoot a basket?" Buffy asked and received vicious nodding from Cyrus, the biggest smile on his lips.

"And you threw the ball at his face?" Andi made sure, wincing while imagining what that felt like for TJ.

"Yeah." Cyrus laughed nervously. "I wanted to run away because it was so embarrassing, and at the same time I wanted to make sure he was okay. But he was _so_ sweet about it, he just held his nose in his fingers and smiled at me and –he was just so sweet." Just remembering the day's events again made his heart swell with happiness. TJ was so clearly in pain but he acted all tough like it was no big deal. Cyrus wasn't sure if it was because TJ was trying to protect is "macho" image or if he was just trying to make Cyrus feel better. In his heart, Cyrus secretly hoped for the second option.

When he snapped out of his musing he saw Andi and Buffy staring at each other. Now that he knew Andi liked her, he couldn't stop seeing it. And with that on his mind, he also couldn't help but wonder if the feelings weren't mutual. Like right now, the smile they gave each other- it had to be more than platonic, right?

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," said Buffy, "with your _sweet_ friend."

This comment painted Cyrus's cheeks pink and he looked at Buffy with scared wide eyes. After the conversation he had with Andi the other day, he knew he would tell her about his TJ crush sooner or later, but he didn't think Buffy would tell her.

"Cyrus, it's okay." Andi reassured him. The boy looked between his two friends, his eyes narrowed this time.

"You told her?" he asked Buffy.

"She didn't need to tell me anything. You were pretty obvious." Especially after he told her he was over Jonah, he imagined. "TJ is too if you ask me."

"Am not! And he definitely isn't." She was talking nonsense. "He's like the straightest guy in the book." He played basketball and was very handsome and, just, very much hetrosexual.

Andi sighed. "For a gay guy, your gaydar is kind of bad."

His mind immediately went to his discovery of Andi's sexuality a few days earlier and he had to agree. Didn't mean he wasn't offended when his two best friends burst out laughing on his account. "You guy are the worst friends," he said, making sure to smile to let them know he didn't really mean it.

"Come here, group hug." Buffy extended her arms and the three hugged right there in the hall. After they parted, Buffy started again, "so…"

"Can we please stop talking about my love life? Or lack of thereof." Seeing Buffy was about to say something else Cyrus added, " _please_."

"Fine," Buffy grumbled, "you're no fun."

"Anyways," Andi started, "watch this." She pulled out her phone and moved it around with her hand, the case changing colors with her movement.

"That's so cool!" Cyrus called and leaned in to looked closer. He had no idea how Andi was coming up with those crazy craft projects, but they were always amazing. "How did you make it?"

"Well, there's this special tape that changes colors in the light, Bowie actually got it for me while he was on tour." She explained.

Cyrus asked her if she could make him a cool phone-case as well when he noticed Buffy wasn't really paying attention to what he said. Her eyes were glued to Andi, never leaving her face as the girl happily agreed to make Cyrus his request and listed the others things she could make with the tape.

Buffy shook out of her soft expression when the bell rang not a minute later, and she finally looked at his direction. Cyrus gave her a _look_. Oh, they were definitely having a chat later.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Later turned out to be the next day. Cyrus texted Buffy to ask if he could come over, and since it was Saturday morning it was a no-brainer she'd agree.

"So," Buffy began once they were both settled on her bed, sitting cross-legged face to face, "was there another interesting thing that happened with TJ at the park that you wanted to share?" She smirked.

"What? No!" He denied, feeling his face heat up. "I told you and Andi everything yesterday."

"Oh." She looked almost disappointed. "So what _did_ you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Cyrus wasn't sure what was the best way to approach this but decided to just go for it. "Remember when we said we were crush buddies? And I told you about both my Jonah and my-" he was sure his cheeks were pink again-" TJ crush?"

"Yes…" She said slowly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"So, what about you?" He watched as her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Me?" she said after she recovered, "What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously. "I don't like any boy." She continued to laugh and avoided his gaze.

"Okay… What about girls?" He questioned carefully. Buffy's eyes immediately found his again as she stared at him in shock. "Oh my god!" He took it from her response he was right.

Buffy bit her lips and looked down again. "Cyrus…"

"Yes?" He asked excitedly. He felt like all his dreams were coming true. Or out.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" He prompted again, his voice filled with anticipation.

"So, you see…" She still wouldn’t look at him so Cyrus took her hand in his and squeezed, like she did with him so many times before.

"It's okay," he promised.

At last, Buffy took a big breath and said: "I'm asexual and homoromantic." Cyrus wasn't sure completely what it meant, but he squeezed her hand reassuringly again to let her know he was there. "So basically," she added at last, "after you told me about you it got me thinking too. I tried really hard to be attracted to boys- I'm sure there are at least two in my class that think I'm crazy from how much staring I did-" she let out a small giggle, "but it didn't work. So I tried the same with girls and it didn't really work either, but I did realize the feelings I had about Gina in 5th grade were something like a crush. So I did some research online and found out what fitted best. It might change in the future but for now this is the label I see myself as." She finally finished and Cyrus gave her the biggest smile.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you told me!" He may have, and may have not had tears in his eyes by now. He pulled his friend into a hug and they stayed like that for a long moment. If Cyrus didn't know any better he would have thought that maybe he heard a sniff next to his ear, but when they pulled apart Buffy had nothing but a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Cyrus."

"Are you kidding?" He said. "After everything you did for me?" They shared another short hug and Cyrus mumbled to himself: "the gays really do group together, huh?"

"What?" Buffy looked at him funny.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, "anyways, I think you should really tell Andi how you feel."

"Wh-what?" Buffy went back to being extremely flustered, "I never told you my crush was on her."

All Cyrus did was raise an eyebrow at her as if saying ' _girl. Please'._ Buffy responded by lifting her hands up and rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

"Do you really think I should tell her?" She asked eventually with a small voice.

"Buffy. Andi is like your best friend for life- except me, of course. She loves you no matter what, don't worry! You'll be fine."

"You know, maybe I'll do it."

This was going to be great! Cyrus couldn't imagine something better than his two best friends becoming girlfriends. Well, maybe he could but he would not go into that right now. Now it was time to focus on his friends, and he was very happy for them.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

It was a little over two weeks after Cyrus talked with Buffy at her house. In that time the girl confessed her feeling to Andi and the two got together. Other than being incredibly awesome, it was also such a relief for Cyrus, who could barely keep the secret of his friends' feelings to himself.

Though the first week of their relationship was pure 'honeymoon phase', Cyrus was happy for his friends and they made sure to still include him in group activities. Sure he was a _little_ jealous of what Buffy and Andi had, but that feeling didn't last for long.

Only a few days after the two got together, he himself got a text message from TJ only saying " **can you meet me at the swings?** "

Cyrus was extremely worried and nervous when he went to the park that day, but he was a 100 times lighter when he left it a couple of hours later.

Because TJ liked him! _Liked_ him liked him. And this time it was officially the best day ever and Cyrus couldn't stop grinning the whole walk home with TJ, with his _hand_ in his.

So can anyone really blame him for wanting to share his perfect relationship with his friends and their own perfect relationship?

Hence how the double date nobody could ever see coming was taking place right there at the Spoon.

This was perfect. He had his two best friends in the entire world in front of him and his new boyfriend by his side (currently stealing baby taters from Andi's plate to give to Cyrus). It was a wild ride, and definitely the craziest one.

Or so he thought.

Just when he thought life made sense again, two more people entered the diner, capturing his attention. It was easy to identify the first one, but when the other turned around it was revealed that standing there and holding Walker's hand was no other than- Jonah Freaking Beck.

"Oh. My. God."

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention everyone is gay?  
> I mean technically cyrus and tj are gay, andi and walker are pan (that's who she learned that from if you were wondering), jonah is bi and buffy is homoromantic asexual, but yeah you get it  
> hope you liked it!  
> this completes this very short series, but i might do other works in the fandom if ppl like it and inspiration strikes :)  
> thanks for reading and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
